


Tangled In The Great Escape

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sick And In Love [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Arguing, Bar Hopping, Drinking to Cope, Driving, Escape, Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Runaway, Sad, rudeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "I know you're tortured within, your eyes look hungry again." -Pierce The Veil, Tangled In The Great Escape.





	Tangled In The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Screwdriver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864323) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



> Just another part to the Bar/Pub AU Screwdriver. This better not become like Diamond Boy and Doll Face i swear. It probably will. Anyways!

  
"Carter I'm sorry...I...I can't see you anymore... _look_ at me Carter..." Mark said, but Carter wasn't hearing him. He was too busy breaking things in his home. He had so graciously decided to stop by since they let him out of jail because of overcrowding, and he had every intention of getting Mark back.

"Mark I don't give a flying **fuck** what you want! Either you're **mine** ," He spat, pushing Mark against one of the glass windows, and Mark wished it had broken. "Or you're **dead**." Mark pushed past him, grabbing his phone and keys, he was done with this.

"Oh yeah?" He said, opening the door as he turned to Carter to see him bewildered and angry. He hoped he'd never have to see that face again. "Well I'd much fucking rather be _dead_." He threw his phone towards Carter, not staying around to hear the cracking of the screen breaking. He ran down the stairs as fast as possible, no giving Carter the chance to apologize and sweet talk him back into returning. He burst out the front door of the club, running as fast as possible to his car.

He could feel Carter behind him.

  
He knew he was close.

  
He jumped into the car and locked the doors immediately, and he could hear screaming over the quiet night.

"Get back here you worthless slut!!!"

But Mark didn't listen, he turned over the car and pressed his foot to the gas pedal, not caring where he ended up.

* * *

  
Jack had been kicked out of yet _another_ bar for getting too drunk, so he stumbled out into the streets alone. He could feel himself beginning to drown in his own sorrows, but he never cared. He thought about that bartender often, but he couldn't remember his name. He guessed the alcoholism was ruining his memory. The cold air hit him hard, nearly knocking him to the ground, but he kept standing. He didn't want to die, that was the easy way out. He wanted to suffer. He wanted to rot.

His blurry vision made it hard for him to see anything, so he couldn't tell sidewalk from road until a bright light approached him. It was fast, quick, and...swerving?

  
He could hear a horn honking.

He could hear a voice screaming, and it sounded familiar.

Then the honking stopped, and so did the screaming, and Jack thought he was dead.

"What the _hell_ are you doing out here?? I could've ki-"

He glanced up from the front bumper of the car to the driver, and brown eyes were testing his sanity.

"Ye could've. And ye probably should've." Jack breathed, every word enunciated by white fog.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in the fucking street you _lunatic_???"

"Blockin' traffic I guess, tho, m'not doin' a very good job."

" _Oh my_ \- are you drunk?"

"Nnnnope."

"Jack."

"That's m'name. I've heard it screamed alot t'nite so ye don't have ta say it."

"Get in the **fucking** car."

"Or what? Ye gonna get yer ex to beat me up?"

"Wh-I'm trying to _help_ you you cynical fuck."

"I don't need any fuckin' help. M'a grown up. I can handle my scoops _ma_."

"Obviously fucking not."

" **What?!?** "

 **"I SAID OBVIOUSLY FUCKING NOT!** Dude, you need some fucking help. I don't even know what you're like when you're sober."

Jack laughed at this, rolling his eyes as he stumbled closer to the car. "Me neither cutie."

"Get. In the _goddamn_. Car."

"Make. Me."

* * *

  
So Mark did. He picked him up off the ground effortlessly, carrying him like a sack of potatoes. Jack didn't scream, he didn't even move, he just sighed. Mark sat him down in the passenger seat, buckling him up and ignoring the evil stare he was getting. Then he went over to the drivers seat and sat down, hands on the steering wheel but not moving.

"I don't even kno yer fuckin' name. I barely know m'own."

"It's Mark. Mark Fischbach."

"Hm."

"Why the hell won't you just go get help."

"Ye don't kno anythin' about me, Mark. Don't go tellin' me what's right 'nd wrong."

  
There was a long silence. Mark was still staring ahead, gripping the wheel with his mind moving way faster than his car.

"Didja get kicked out er somethin'?"

"No. I left."

"Hm."

"How much money do you have?"

Jack shrugged and opened up his wallet, filled with $100 bills and more. "Dunno."

"Did you rob that bar???"

"Nnnnope."

" **WHY ARE YOU CARRYING THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS???** "

"That's what rich alcoholics do."

"Who do you work for?"

"Nobody. I jus' get handed money from my ma and pa. Guess t'make up fer not carin' about me. It piles up after awhile, but it gets spent wisely."

Mark scoffed as he started the car, driving en route to a hotel.

"Guess m'payin' fer a room huh?"

"Yeah." Mark exhaled, eyes glued to the road. "I guess you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this sad septiplier with an indifferent ending! I may write more on these characters, idk.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Makeshift Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878570) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem)




End file.
